Thinking Of You  OneShot
by Flmy Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan vive amargurada com a morte do amor da sua vida, o atraente, Edward Cullen.  Será que o amor pode derrubar barreiras e renascer das cinzas?    Baseada na música Thinking of You da Katy Perry


**Thinking Of You**

**Bella PDV**

Eu olhei pela janela tentando me concentrar nas gotas grossas de chuva que caíam. Aquele lugar me trazia recordações de um tempo em que eu havia sido feliz, essas memórias ainda doíam apesar de já terem passado dois longos anos. Eram como feridas que teimavam em não cicatrizar e, em vez disso se abriam cada vez mais, até se tornar quase impossível de respirar. Por mais que essa dor me afligisse, me sufocasse eu não conseguia me afastar, parecia impossível, me sentia presa e sem escapatória possível. Era assim que eu tinha vivido esse tempo todo, era assim que eu me sentia agora.

Os meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando ouvi uns passos pesados e o ranger das tábuas de madeira, me virei para o olhar apesar de saber perfeitamente quem era.

Jacob estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e me encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos seus lábios. Jacob era lindo, tinha os olhos escuros e brilhantes mais cativantes que alguma vez tivera a possibilidade de observar, contudo eles me pareciam distantes, como que separados por uma cortina invisível, pertencentes a outro mundo, mundo no qual eu parecia já não me enquadrar.

O meu sorriso de resposta foi fraco e provavelmente pouco convincente. Na verdade, há muito tempo que eu não dava um sorriso genuíno ou soltava uma risada despreocupada. Mais precisamente desde que _ele_ partiu. Desde que _ele morreu._

Ainda custava pensar em Edward, ainda doía. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que se simplesmente o esquecesse estaria a desrespeitar tudo o que nós tivemos. Todos os toques, todos os beijos, as juras de amor. Várias vezes ao dia eu pensava nele. No seu riso, no seu mau humor matinal, nos seus belos olhos verdes-esmeralda. Na sua maneira de ser, na confiança que tinha em si próprio, nos seus cabelos acobreados...

_**Thinking Of You**_

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

**_Pensando Em Você_**

**Comparações são facilmente feitas**

**Uma vez que você já sentiu a perfeição**

**Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore**

**Eu peguei a mais madura**

**Eu ainda tenho a semente**

Edward havia morrido há pouco mais de dois anos, num acidente de viação. Ainda me lembro do momento em que recebi a notícia, gritei, chorei até à exaustão, mas isso não me serviu de nada.

Eu sei que ele gostaria que eu seguisse em frente, que eu fosse feliz, mas como?

**You said move on**

**Where do I go?**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

**Você disse "siga em frente"**

**Para onde vou?**

**Acho que "segundo melhor"**

**É tudo que eu vou conhecer**

Jake me abraçou por trás e depositou um beijo na minha nuca. Exatamente como Edward fazia, porém o primeiro não fazia com que eu me arrepiasse, nem com que eu quisesse mais, como acontecia quando eu estava com Edward.

Fechei os olhos com força devido à dor avassaladora que a recordação me trazia, parecia que um objeto afiado havia trespassado cruelmente o meu peito.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

Pode parecer estranho para alguns, mas depois da morte de Edward, eu nunca mais tive qualquer tipo de desejo relativamente a qualquer outro homem, para falar verdade, depois da morte dele, eu _nunca_ mais fui a mesma pessoa.

Impulsivamente beijei Jacob, tentando fugir, tentando esquecer. Mas sua boca contra minha parecia errada. O seu sabor não era o que eu ansiava. Os seus cabelos não eram tão macios nem tão selvagens como deveriam ser.

Concentrei todas as minhas forças para tentar formar uma imagem nítida de Edward. Imaginei que era com ele com quem eu estava. Que era ele que percorria as minhas costas com a sua mão direita e me apertava contra o seu peito musculado. Afastamo-nos apenas quando os nossos pulmões queimavam por oxigênio, mas não ousei olhar na sua cara, pois temia não encontrar os olhos verdes que eu tanto ansiava.

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**O que você faria se**

**Você fosse aquele**

**Quem estava gastando a noite**

**Oh! Queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos**

**Flashback On**

Eu lia um livro velho e poeirento, sentada em uma cadeira de madeira velha enquanto ele me observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que foi? – Interroguei.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas me agarrou pelo pulso e me elevou da cadeira para me beijar. A nossa relação era assim. Fácil como respirar, não eram necessárias palavras bobas nem discursos românticos, nós sabíamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro e isso estava implícito em cada gesto que fazíamos.

A sua boca tomou a minha, quente e macia. Era interessante ver as reações que ele provocava em mim com apenas um beijo.

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**Você é como um verão indiano**

**No meio do inverno**

**Como um doce duro**

**Com uma surpresa no meio**

**Como eu fico melhor**

**Uma vez que já tive do melhor?**

Ele me olhou e deu o meu sorriso torto favorito e eu me senti completa. O seu sorriso bastava para que eu fosse feliz, porque com ele ao meu lado eu não precisava de mais nada.

**Flashback Off**

Jacob me atirou para a cama, ainda me beijando fervorosamente, eu tentava corresponder o melhor que podia, tentando não denunciar a minha mente traidora que vagueava bem longe daquele quarto.

Os beijos dele desceram pescoço, em direção ao meu colo.

Eu própria desabotoei a minha blusa e arranquei o meu sutiã, atirando-os de seguida para um recanto qualquer do quarto.

Jake fitou os meus seios com desejo, para depois tomar o esquerdo com a sua boca quente enquanto acariciava o bico do direito o polegar.

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

**Você disse que há**

**Toneladas de peixes na água**

**Então as águas eu vou examinar**

Sua boca beijava delicadamente o meu ventre, traçando um caminho até à minha intimidade. Afastou minhas pernas com as suas mãos grandes e beijou o meu sexo por cima do tecido preto da calcinha.

O seu membro já se encontrava ereto, fato que era facilmente visível devido à recente inexistência de toalha, que se havia perdido no meio de todo esse processo.

Jacob arrancou minha calcinha, lentamente e veio para cima de mim me penetrando enquanto me beijava.

Gemidos e palavras sem nexo saiam da sua boca e eu, apesar de não sentir qualquer tipo de prazer soltei gemidos e lamúrias ligeiramente escandalosas que pareciam falsas até para meus próprios ouvidos.

Depois de um indefinido período de tempo ele gozou e eu me senti sendo preenchida pelo seu esperma, Jake me deu um selinho e se deitou ao meu lado.

Eu não o amava, eu simplesmente estava fingindo. Senti-me culpada, Jacob definitivamente não merecia que o enganasse. Sentia repulsa e nojo de mim mesma. Queria simplesmente desaparecer.

Uma lágrima grossa rolou pela minha face.

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

**I was disgusted with myself**

**Ele beijou os meus lábios**

**Eu senti sua boca**

**Ele me puxou pra perto**

**Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma**

Acabei tudo com ele nessa noite. Ele estranhou afinal tudo parecia correr bem até aquele derradeiro momento. Dei por mim a perguntar a mim mesma sobre quando é que me tornei tão boa atriz, perita em mentiras e em estratagemas.

Ele tentou me forçar a mudar de idéia, mas perdeu o seu tempo tentando fazê-lo. Expliquei a ele que vivíamos numa mentira, que eu nunca me esquecera de Edward, e sempre que eu estava com ele pensava em Edward.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into..**

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

**O que você faria se**

**Você fosse aquele**

**Quem estava gastando a noite**

**Ah, queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos seus...**

Estava exausta, decidi então preparar um banho relaxante.

Deitei-me na banheira e deixei os meus pensamentos deambular à deriva, pensei na vida - mais propriamente da tênue linha que separa a vida da morte da vida. Era tão fácil passar para o lado de lá, mas as pessoas raramente dão importância a esse fato.

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

**Now the lessons learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know**

**Você é o melhor**

**E sim, eu me arrependo**

**Como eu pude me permitir**

**Deixar você ir**

**Agora a lição foi aprendida**

**Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada**

**Oh! Eu acho que você deveria saber**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your...**

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

**O que você faria se**

**Você fosse aquele**

**Quem estava gastando a noite**

**Oh! Eu queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos seus...**

Uma ideia assombrou a minha alma. Nunca acreditara na vida para além da morte. Mas era a minha única chance.

Agi impulsivamente, e de olhos fechados enfiei a minha cabeça bruscamente na água quente, ficando totalmente submersa.

O tempo passava e uma sensação de queimação assolou os meus pulmões enquanto sentia a cada segundo a minha cabeça cada vez mais leve, até que perdi a consciência…

Senti-me estranhamente leve, solta, como se um peso tivesse sido retirado das minhas costas. Abri os olhos e me assustei quando vi o meu próprio corpo imerso na banheira, débil e sem vida. Mirei meu corpo, continuava nua mas esse fato não me incomodou. Não sentia frio.

-Bella! – Eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo, mesmo morta.

Virei-me para o observar, ele permanecia no meio de uma luz incandescente e estendia a mão em jeito de convite. Estava mais belo que nunca. O seu cabelo cor de bronze estava e o seu corpo escultural estava coberto por umas simples roupas brancas, que não escondiam os seus músculos.

Os seus olhos… estavam brilhantes, fazendo lembrar esmeraldas.

**Your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes**

**Seus olhos**

**Olhando nos seus olhos**

**Olhando nos seus olhos**

**Oh won't you walk through**

**And bust in the door and**

**Take me away**

**Oh você não vai vir**

**E arrombar a porta, e**

**Me levar embora?**

Eu agarrei a sua mão, grata pelo fato de que a sua textura não havia mudado em nada. Beijei os seus lábios num movimento de possessão e chorei, misturando as minhas lágrimas com as gotas que brotavam dos seus olhos.

Ele me envolveu com os seus braços fortes e eu me senti protegida, estava com ele agora. Estava completa novamente.

Atravessei a luz acompanhada por ele e com o primeiro sorriso genuíno iluminando o meu rosto em quase dois anos. Não tinha pressa, nem havia necessidade de ter medo.

Porque para o resto da eternidade, nos seus olhos ficaria.

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

**Stay...**

**Oh! Sem mais erros**

**Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar**

**Ficar...**

**Reviews?**

**Eu ficava feliz com um simples "Gostei Muito", "Gostei", "Não Gostei". Basta copiar e colar. Não custa nada e torna uma autora muito, muito feliz.**

**Beijooos ;****


End file.
